Kurorai
Kurorai (full name: Yorume Kurorai; her name is often shortened to Kuro) - Shinigami of Neo-Gotei 13, Vice-captain of Division 13. Appearance Beautiful girl seems to be in her twenties, the real age is unknown. Her eyes are gold. Her natural hair color is blue but she dyed it green knowing it's Lyceus' favorite. She's fit and extremely agile. Apart from Shinigami clothes likes to wear also some designed by herself. Personality She has rather optimistic personality. Likes to be mysterious. She's good at organizing stuff and enjoys it. Usually doesn't get mad and is polite even for the enemies. Relationships Kurogasa The other of the Kuro twins. Lyceus They met back in Rukongai. It was a love from first sight. Kurorai didn't want to join Neo-Gotei 13 but eventually Lyceus convinced her to do that. She can't resist his charm. They perfectly understand each other and can't stand even a second without the other. Currently they are engaged. Sati Kurorai's mother and friend at the same time. They know each other pretty well. Zergy Kurorai's pet. Energetic and adorable Zergling, often called Little Purple Beast. He's usually kept in his cute form but can be turned into full-sized Zerg monster at Kurorai's will. In it's real form it's big enough for Kurorai to ride it but it may be not the most comfortable ride. History Kurorai's biological mother was Yorume Hineko, former officer of Squad 6, father is unknown. Hineko gave her daughter the surname and hid her in Rukongai leaving her under Sati's custody. Kurorai doesn't remember her biological mother, she only knows her from the stories. She also knows that her name has special meaning but no one can tell her what a meaning it is. Convinced by Lelouch Zero, she joined Neo-Gotei 13 and became his vice-captain in Division 13. There haven't been many interesting events in her career except dueling Alamerona and recruiting Silence for the 3rd Seat of 13th Squad. In S2 R17 she got caught in an explosion of Division 13 caused by Soul King. Lyceus and CocoLily found her passed out on the ground a day later with no injuries. Somehow it didn't surprise other Shinigami. In S2 R20 she claimed the title of Royal Moderator which was suggested by Levin (full title was Royal Moderator Rairai). The same humpzardian Shinigami wanted to create the religion of Rairaism to "Praise The One Who Unites!". In S2 R23 first time in a long while Kurorai used her sword. It was probably her first serious fight in the Neo-Gotei 13 as well. She got tired of Aizen 7's bullshit and attacked him. He refused to fight her though, so she sliced him, stabbed him and let him go. She was going to stop there thinking that that's enough for a lesson but he was still taking her lightly and laughing about it despite being badly wounded. That drove her mad and in split second she slammed his injured body into a wall pressing claws to his neck. He said he got the message, though it didn't really seem like it but Kurorai decided that farther fight won't bring any good anyway. As for why the fight happened, most people think it's because Aizen 7 didn't include Lyceus in certain group of people, though the real reason wasn't revealed to public. In S2 R31 Lyceus decided to go ahead and ask others who would recommend Kurorai for a Captain. The idea was approved by 6 out of 10 (11) active Captains including: Darksoulist, Levin (he even wanted her to be Royal Guard), wanda lensherr, mo_lee(official, Sir Nimbus (Captain Commander), Shnookie (Royal Commander) and also non-Captain Satinel. Kurorai was considering applying for the position but she decided that for now she prefers to stay in 13th under Lyceus' command. Kurorai finally found a possibility to show a bit of her skills in S2 R41 when she had a training duel with mo_lee(official's Madara. She defeated the dragon without calling Shikai. Yorume Kurorai's POV Summaries :[[S2 R17 by Kurorai|'S2 R17:' Romantic Spam and Lost Manhoods.]] Powers & Abilities Cat features As every member of Yorume family she can strengthen her senses for certain period of time. When she does that, her pupils turn into vertical shape like cat's. Apart from that, she has extreme agility which she got after her mother. She can easily climb trees or buildings and jump. Shunpo Kurorai is a mistress of Shunpo, she's extremely fast and knows few secret techniques. Together with her agility it creates amazing composition of skills. Kidō The girl is pretty good at Kidō techniques but she rarely uses them. She could probably cast spells around level 80 but no one yet has seen her do that. ;Highest level Kidō casted publicly : • Hadō no 63: Raikōhō Zanpakutō ;Aotsume (Blue Claw) : It's beautiful katana with silver blade and dark blue hilt. Kurorai loves using sword and is interested in the art of making them. Shikai :"Purr... Aotsume" - her hair and eyes become blue, the eyes are shining, sword disappears completely. The blue fire she uses is extremely hot. *blue fire can be used in many different ways (is it what they call fire-bending?) including defence; *hideable claws made of blue fire-like reiatsu; *''Hi'' - controlled fire, those can be fire balls or precisely setting things on fire just by looking at them. Bankai :Kurorai's bankai is yet unknown. Art & Fiction YorumeKuroraiAv.png|Yorume Kurorai by El3v3n YorumeKuroraiZergyv.png|Yorume Kurorai and Zergy|link=File:YorumeKuroraiZergyv.png|linktext=Yorume Kurorai and Zergy TheQueen.png|Yorume Kurorai in The Queen|link=File:TheQueen.png|linktext=The Queen Oppai comic.jpg|Yorume Kurorai in El3v3n's comics|link=File:Oppai comic.jpg|linktext=Gotei Reboot Adventure 3 CCforKuro.png|Yorume Kurorai by Lelouch Zero Quotes "I see that nowadays I'm known in BA's spam not as Kuro anymore but Zero's fiance :lmao" Lelouch Zero:"~turns into a dog-like creature and curls up in a corner~" Lelouch Zero: "~falls asleep after hanging a sign over me "i havent slept yet touch me and i bite"~" Kurorai: "Awwwwwwwwwwww *touches*" Trivia *Squad 6 officer Yorume Hineko, as well as Arrancar Kurorai, are OCs of Kurorai (also known as 16thSquadSanseki). They both appear in the doujinshi Shadow. Character Yorume Kurorai was created just for Neo-Gotei 13 and has nothing to do with original story. *Kurorai likes to have her stuff organized in alphabetic order. Category:Vice-Captains Category:Division 13 Category:Shinigami Category:Character profiles